


Team as family

by Kely_liquid



Category: Lazer Team (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Lazer team acked like a family
Relationships: Anthony Hagan & Mindy Hagan, Anthony Hagan & Woodrow "Woody" Johnson, Woodrow "Woody" Johnson & Herman Mendoza, Woodrow "Woody" Johnson & Zach Spencer
Kudos: 4





	Team as family

After stopping the aliens delta said that they were going to need to pack up there things from home before they where going to stay at the Bass and train. Right now they where heading to Woody's house and woody was terrified he is even more terrified then fighting the alien. 

As woody squirms in his seat as they got closer to his house Herman put his hand on the teens shoulder giving him a small smile. " It's ok woody when we get there we all will go in with you." This made woody feel better. " What the fuck! Why do we all have to go in." Zack yelled Herman glared at the angry teen which immediately shut him up. As the car stopped Zack and hagen so that it wasn't a normal house but a mansion. " The fuck woody you live here!" Woody smiled sheepishly. " Well yay let's hope there not having a party or they won't let me in." This caught hagen by surprise why wouldn't a parent not let the kid in there home. 

Woody got out first but before anyone else got out Herman stopped them. " Before we go in I have to tell you don't punch or blast Woody's parents no matter how much you want to." With that ominous advice Lazer team walked up the long driveway till they made it in front of a ornately carved door woody hesitated before knocking on the door. It took awhile before the door slowly opened and a fancy dressed plastered a rack smile on her face. " Oh Woodrow I I'm so glad you here and this must be your team come in come in." Mrs. Johnson ushered them into the house a fancy dressed man walked down the stairs and scanned the group with judgy eyes. " Woodrow what are you doing here." Mister Johnson said in a angry and disappointed voice woody shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. " Well I'm here to get my stuff and leave that's it." Mister Johnson didn't say a thing for a while until he gave woody a slight nod and woody practice ran down one of the many halls. 

With woody barley out of site Mrs Johnson spoke up. " Oh I am so glad that they finally got Woodrow fixed he has been broken since he was born I never thought the day would come." " Yay but it took alien technology to do it." Mister Johnson sighed while Mrs Johnson laughed they where talking like consumers complaining about a item the bought but found out it was broke. Hagen was cleaning his fists and bitting his tongue he was a father and he couldn't fathom how they can talk to there own child like that, he noticed to his right Zack was doing worse in trying to keep his cool. 

" Well woody mite have had a problom but there is nothing wrong with him." Mister Johnson rolled his eyes." He is broken there was only one way to keep him in line luckily you can't break what's already broken." Before hagen could punch them or Zack blasting them woody came running back with a just a backpack. " Ok lest go."


End file.
